Luna's Eclipse
by Nera789
Summary: Oneshot AU of Megamind's parents. When the last person you KNOW is alive is stolen from you...Your every moral and sense of right flies out the window.


**Warning: **_Very graphic._

**Ok, this was a story I pulled together for what happened to Megamind's parents on tumblr. Long story short...His father, Vycter, had sent Megamind off the day before the planet was engulfed, worrying his ship wouldn't work or be done in time to save his son. They set off to find him...and this takes place twenty years after they leave the planet. **

Vycter let out a long sighed as his hands gripped the steering wheel. The ship was silent, other then the low hum from the engine, just like it was every day. Atleast, every day since…

He clamped his eyes shut, taking in a breath and tightening his grip on the wheel. The memory was still vivid, even if it was so long ago. Though, a memory to that magnitude would probably be remembered in detail no matter _who _it was…or what race they came from.

The shouts from outside the ship were barely audible, but they didn't need to _hear _the people to know the distress they were in. It was clearly visable through the glass windshield that they were noticed, and massive amounts of people had grouped around the ship with respectable distance. _Damnit_. Vycter gritted his teeth. Of _course _the ship's cloaking device had to malfunction while they were on a young planet, of _course!_

"Vycter, we have to go out there." The woman's voice pulled him out of his trace, eyes wide.

"Are you _nuts?_ There's no telling what they could do if we went out there!"

"_We _were the ones that messed up, the ones that couldn't keep the ship invisible. The least we can do is go out and explain ourselves. If we don't, think about the damage it'll do to their society. This huge 'alien ship' lands, then just leaves. Without any explanation, without anything. It'll cause mass panic, and it'll shatter everything. Their economy, their religion, their _sanity…_neither of us want that on our concious… If we can _explain _to them that we aren't going to hurt them…that we aren't here to 'take over their world', then they won't panic, they'll…_understand _the situation better…"

"Bu- Luna…" Vycter nervously scrambled for words. Why did she have to _always _be so convincing? There were too many dangers to this, and if they didn't take precautions…

"We need to protect ourselves." Vycter shook his head and walked toward the wall with the weapons, but Luna stopped him, resting a hand over his.

"No, no weapons. How are we supposed to tell them we're not going to hurt them if we have _weapons _with us?"

"B-but we can't just walk out there unarmed, if something happens, I-" Luna stepped closer to him, resting a hand over his face.

"Hey…have a little faith. Just like the fact we're going to find him, ok?" Vycter swallowed hard, taking her hand that was on his face and resting it against his lips, closing his eyes. Why did she have to be so persuasive? This was a reckless idea, but like she pointed out, it was their responsibility to go through with it. He nodded hesitantly and he lowered their hands.

"Ok…" He replied shakily.

They lowered the ramp, and slowly made their way down it. They could hear screams and whispers travel among the mass, and they raised their hands in submission. The sentients in the front lines were very much armed. Luna and Vycter exchanged glances, and Vycter stepped forward.

"What are you! What are you here for?" It seemed they were shouting.

"W-we're not here to hurt anyone," Vycter begins with his arms up, looking back at Luna, "We're just looking for our son…we…we've lost him." The people gave him strange looks, not understanding what he was saying. Luna also stepped forward, trying to make hand gestures while she spoke, hoping they would understand better.

"Our son," she gestured to Vycter and herself, "About twenty years old…" They looked at eachother, trying to find a way to communicate. They pointed toward the sky, and to their ship. Luna nodded.

"Yes! Yes, we came from the sky." The crowd seemed to ease forward, and Vycter became more anxious.

"Luna, be careful."

She assured him with a nod, nervous herself but probably not as much. She took a few more steps forward, putting her hands down momentarily to hand signal again.

"Look, we don't mean to-" A loud shot came from behind the crowd.

And everything began to slow down.

The sound set off a chain reaction and another shot was fired. The people scattered in all directions…not realising that _both _shots had came from their side.

But the second one in retaliation had hit it's target.

"_No!" _Vycter yelled, racing for Luna as she began to collapse. He swept his leg underneath her and caught her head just in time before she hit the ground. Without hesitation and completely forgetting about the panicking crowd that was still probably firing at them thinking that _they _had fired the first shot, he sprinted up the ramp with Luna. He shoved everything off of the table in the lab area, and gently set Luna down. Blood had already began to dribble up through her shirt. Vycter grabbed a towel from a nearby counter and pressed it against her chest, making her hand hold it there.

"Luna, stay with me. Keep the pressure on it, ok? Stay with me." He scrambled through the cuberts and drawers, finally finding the medical supplies necessary. Luna made an attempt to look, but a breathy huff escaped her lips.

"V…yyycter…It's through my..I'm no-" She slurred.

"You're going to make it through this." He stated firmly and lifted her hands away. He tore open her shirt to be able to get at the wound easier. Unfortunately, it was a lucky shot. Directly in her chest was (what looked like) the bullet wound, and the blood didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. Luna's eyes began to droop.

"No, no, no! You stay with me, Luna!" His voice was raised as he began to work to stop the bleeding. "C'mon, stay awake. Hey, remember? You said we were going to find him together. We still are, you just have to stay awake." The vague sounds of screams from outside were still audible.

"Vycter, s-s-stop…it won't…_help_…" She reached out for his hand and squeezed it weakly. He shook his head, still continuing with the other hand, "No, I can fix this. You have to trust me." He rested her hand back so he could work more efficiently, "C'mon, talk to me. You survived our planet dying, you can survive through this. Remember all those planets we visited before? Try to focus on them, how beautiful they were. Anything. Just don't fall asleep on me." He had to stop the bleeding. With a little more investigation, he froze, discovering that the bullet had passed through a ventricle in her heart. The part of the heart that pumped blood to the entire body. He let out a frantic huff, unless he had IVs on hand, which he didn't…there was literally nothing he could do for her.

"_No…._Luna, p-please…_please…_" His hands, her clothes, and the table was drenched in crimson red. Tears streamed down his face as he took her hand, squeezing it gently, "_please…_"

"Iiit's…it's ok, Vycter…I'll be ok…" His mouth creased open, taking in panicked breaths as he slide an arm under her to help prop her up. His jaw wouldn't allow him to speak clearly, "Y-you c-can't leave me, I-I can't do this withou-" He shook his head anxiously and tears rolled down his face, unable to finish his sentence. Their faces were inches apart now.

"It'll be ok…you'll find him…" Her voice was breathy and forced now. "You will. I will _always_ love you, Vycter…no matter what happens. A-and when you find him…tell him I said the same for him…" With what strength she had left, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you, too…" He supported her there, gently reacting back before feeling her weaken in his arms. He slowly pulled away and the spark in her eyes began to disappear.

"_Luna…_" He rested his face against hers as he gasped for breath out of despair, his heart feeling as if it was slowly being torn to shreds. What did they do to deserve this? Their entire planet was gone, scorched from the pressure, suffocated, crushed, their society destroyed, every creature, every family, every artifact, every record, every bit of history, _every little bit _of their planet…had been lost in the bypassing blackhole. And they survived it. All of it. Only to have her _shot_…and bleed to death in his arms.

He gently rested her back on the table, his entire body trembling in despair. He could still hear the commotion from outside.

_Them._

His golden eyes narrowed viciously, painfully. Uncontrollable vengance began to overwhelm him from head to toe. They did this. She's gone…_because of them. _Without any thought process he stormed after the weaponry he had on the ship's wall. He pulled down two of them, a cylindrical-shaped gun and metallic gloves that raised to his elbow and found himself exiting his ship.

"_You want to see dangerous! Fine! How's this?" _His tone was wild and irrational. Many of the people that were around the area had stuck around, mainly what looked like the law enforcement. All of them backed up as they saw this lethal alien approach them, the gun directly pointed at them.

And blood was still all over him.

"_How's it feel? To loose someone, huh?"_

He blasted the gun, vaporizing three people. Five. Ten. _"Hurts, doesn't it?" _The men with guns fired at him but he raised the gloves, bringing up a clear-like blue shield that absorbed the blows. Screams resonated from every which way. Fifteen. Twenty five now blasted into particles. He continued to stalk them, an evil, pained laugh escaping his lips as he threw up his arms. _"What's wrong? I thought you guys were ok with just haphazardly killing people?"_ Thirty now. Fourty five. The air began to change with the new additions. He racked the numbers up to sixty five before he finally stopped.

"Take this as a learning experience…" He threatened and lowered his weapon finally, returning to his ship.

Vycter pulled himself out of the memory, his eyes clamping shut. It had all happened so fast… and he still wasn't sure if he was in the right mindset or not. The people deserved it… didn't they? They had killed her, and, in truth as terrible as it was, any hope of their race surviving. Out of complete ignorance, she was gone.

He breathed in, his hands tensing on the steering wheel and trying to put the thoughts out of his mind.

"We'll find him, Luna."

We'll find him.


End file.
